fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Depression Force (Post-Verbose)
Canon Variant Summary The Depression Force is one of the true God-Like entities in the Minus Mythos '', which is the True Mythos behind the cosmologies and hierarchies mentioned prior. It is the originator of the hypothetical Boundless Beings consistently mentioned prior throughout the ''Minus Mythos , as they are all mere illusions and weren't able to escape the lie they find themselves trapped under, which was all due to the Depression Force playing it's part in the role of Creation. The lie to believe that they are stronger than each other, when they are actually on par and equal with one another the entire time. Powers and Stats Tier: Grade Z l Grade Z l Grade Z Name: Depression Force Origin: Minus Mythos Gender: N/A Age: N/A Classification: The Abstract Embodiment of Depression ; The "Creator" of the Minus Mythos Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Omnipotence , Abstract Existence (Exist in comparable nature to Seed's Avatar, which exists to embody the concept of Positive Truth Statements conceptually and physically) , Reality Warping (Can deny contradictions conceptually to do whatsoever she pleases) , Void Manipulation , Matter Manipulation (Beyond Quantum Level) , Immortality (types: 1,5,9,10), Enhanced Senses , Regeneration (True Godly) , Conceptual Manipulation , Space-Time Manipulation , Existence Erasure , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Causality Manipulation , and likely Far More (Ghosts such as Amanda Wilson , even in her Final Fusion self , and anything mentioned prior to the introduction of the Abstracts & True-Retcon The Crying Child are mere illusions in comparison to what the real entities can accomplish , and likely should have the same abilities, albeit to a unfathomably greater extent, than Amanda herself. Should have ludicrously more abilities than the likes of Hanakamiya Yuiiko & Frankie Richards due to the nature of it's powers and position in the Minus Mythos) . l Same as before, but to an Unfathomably Higher-End extent Attack Potency: Grade Z (The Psuedo Aspect are explicitly stated to be unfathomably beyond those unfathomably beyond the concept of Proper Classes that define those beyond the concept of the WOrld's Beyond Cosmology. To manipulate or bend the barrier between the Minus Mythos Depression Force and World's Beyond requires you to be closing in on something beyond the concept the 'Baseline' Level of "Grade Z power" consistently, unfathomably close to the concept... AKA: At least Grade Z Level. . The concept of Mathematics as defined in-verse consistently refers tot he cocnept of "Proper Classes" beyond Indexing and what can't be Indexed to any hypothetical level upwards within the Cosmology , so it safe to assume it surpasses the concept. Is the Unified Version of all those within the Illusion of Reality all the Hypothetically Grade Zs are equal and unified through it... So there isn't a hierarchy of Grade Z in the form of a cosmology... They are one with this entity and thus all Grade Z , where they are one with this entity and thusly have comparative power. Unfathomably superior to a verse Seed made , which inhabits "Gods of the Primordial Void" , even called "unfathomably lesser beings to the extent that they would be what the Ectoplasmic Scale of Utter Null is to The Child (World's Within) in comparison", who were described upon looking at a different verse separate from theirs by Word of God as "the hypothetical nigh-end peaks of what an Grade Z is capable of and "even almost beyond the concept of Grade Z" by several sources. Possesses the concept of "Omni-Power": Something when even those on the hypothetically nigh-end maximum levels of Grade Z and similar to how those from Outerversal Levels can affect , shape, or even somewhat manipulate beyond realm of Grade Z Level realities, those with Omni-Power can do the same to their elevated level) l Grade Z (They are stated to be the true Aspects of the Depression Force, an unfathomably powerful entity that are far above the hypothetical Grade Z entities / Within the Illusion Unified Abstract mentioned prior in the history of the Minus Mythos, as it is only an illusion and are in actuallity the true Aspects of the Depression Force. While they are all exactly equal, the first one to awaken to their role as an Aspect of the Depression Force was the first viewed the hierarchies of power mentioned consistently within the lore as mere bits of an illusion and were considered "All-Powerful Deities" / "Nigh-Limitless" / "Unlimited", even in comparison to the almost maximum level of Grade Z those within the illusion are capable of. Even WoG explicitly stated that the Aspects of The Depression Force were beyond all comprehension even to the hypothetical beyond Realm of Grade Z entities are viewed as within the 'Illusion'. ) l Grade Z (The true Depression Force is unfathomably beyond all it's pagan selfs, untied to any hypothetical comparison to such lower levels of power (regardless of the aforementioned, viewing it as a Grade Z would view a Utter Null), regardless of it's sum, and is along with the other Abstracts the main rulers of reality the "True Gods" of Reality, bearing an perhaps "Omnipotent" grip on it and the 'Illusions of Reality', such as the hypothetical Boundless Level Characters seen throughout the Minus Mythos) Speed: Irrevelant '(Transcends the concept of Mathematics to an unfathomable level. Is unfathomably beyond all the 'Illusions' within the ''Minus Mythos). l 'Omnipresent '(Is one with the 'Illusion' and 'Reality', connecting all impossible and possible things within the Minus Mythos) '''Lifting Strength: Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: '''Unknown'' Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''Unknown' '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the Yog-Sothoth equivalent of the verse, in the sense there is not one thing he doesn't know that the other Abstracts, all bearing the same knowledge about Creation and it's roots, do not have. Unfathomably beyond the 'Illusions of Reality' and their "pagan hierarchy" of Nigh-Omniscience) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable l None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Within Illusion Aspects (Unity) l Beyond Illusion Aspects l True Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts